Living With Lies
by daryllover
Summary: *Sequel to The Lure Of Darkness* Ashley Salvatore has conquered many things in her lifetime but things keep getting harder and harder for her now. Ashley finds herself struggling with her pregnancy along with trying to balance her feelings for Klaus and Kol n she get Kol to forgive her or will her unknown feelings for Klaus get the best of her once again? (Kol/OC/Klaus)
1. Always and Forever

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for me to come out with this but here it is, the sequel of The Lure Of Darkness! This will follow season 1 of The Originals as well as a couple crossovers with season 5 of The Vampire Diaries. This will still be a Kol/OC/Klaus story :) Hope you guys like this story and the first chapter! Enjoy! :)**

_Always and Forever_

**Ashley's POV**

_I walked around in New Orleans on my first night in the town. I didn't know what to do. I felt completely lost without my brothers being in the same town as me. I knew I had to get used to it though knowing this was my new home and my new life. I wanted to clear my head and get out of the house that I would be living in with Kol, Klaus, and Elijah. I know Elijah was trying to get Rebekah to come to New Orleans which would be great because I could use a girl to talk to. Hayley lives in New Orleans but me and her haven't exactly got along in the past. I needed someone to talk to. Kol was at the house fighting with Klaus about me and the baby. I don't think Klaus is even sure on how he feels about the baby yet. I just know that I want Kol back even though I know it's going to be a complicated process with Klaus and the baby but I'm determined. I just want things back to how they used to be. I wanted to be with Kol and even though I see my baby as a blessing, I wish I wouldn't be pregnant so I wouldn't have lost Kol. As I walk down the streets of New Orleans I ponder all the ways I could get Kol back. I have already professed my love to him and apologized to him many times. I just wish he could see that I really mean it. I wish I could talk to Stefan. A part of me is hurt that I haven't gotten to say my goodbye to him yet but I guess I do understand that he wants to be alone since Elena chose Damon. I just hope he talks to me soon so we can have our heart to heart talks like we always do. I could talk to Damon but I don't want him to be burdened with my horrible love life. He's finally happy and I'm happy for him even though it comes at the expense of my other brother being hurt. Soon enough I'm so lost in my own thoughts that I find myself bumping into someone. I look up and see it's Elijah._

"Oh I'm sorry Elijah. I didn't see you there," I said apologetically to him.

"It's okay Ashley. You seem to be lost in your own thoughts. Would you like to talk?" Elijah asked me politely and I softly smile.

"No it's okay. I'm just lost in my own thoughts," I explain.

"About the baby?" Elijah asked and I nod.

"That's part of it. I miss Kol," I admitted to Elijah.

"I know. I can see it. Would you like me to talk to him for you?" Elijah asked and I smile again.

"No thank you. He wouldn't listen anyway. And besides, it's my mistake. I need to try and work things out with him on my own," I explain.

"Okay. But in all honesty, it's gonna be hard because you know Klaus is making it harder on Kol to forgive you guys," Elijah said and I nodded.

"I know. Can't we just shove him in a box or something?" I asked making a joke which made Elijah chuckle.

"Knowing Niklaus he'd still find a way out of it," Elijah said.

"That's very true," I said smiling. "Well I'm gonna head to the house. I'll see you later."

"Okay. Ashley just remember, if you ever need to talk, I'm always here for you," Elijah said and I smiled.

"Thank you Elijah. That means a lot," I said appreciating Elijah's gesture.

"You're welcome," Elijah said; I gave him one last smile and I started walking again, every step getting slower knowing that I was going to be coming face to face with Kol again. I tried to brace myself for what our next face to face meeting was going to be like…

_Ten Minutes Later_

I finally reached the house that me, Elijah, Kol and Klaus would be living in. I stood in the front yard hesitating on going in. My phone then vibrated and I knew I had recieved a text. I pulled out my phone and was hoping to see Kol's name on the message but felt a tug of disappointment when I saw it was Elijah.

_I just talked to the witches. You will remain safe. I made a deal with them and if they cease to abide, we will kill them. There's one thing you don't have to be stressed about. Hang in there Ash. Things are already getting better :)_

After I read the text from Elijah I felt a little more relieved knowing that I was safe from the witches for now. I was just hoping that nobody would harm my baby. Even though the baby was something that would tie me to Klaus forever, I already loved the baby more than anything else in the world. Plus, even if Klaus didn't want anything to do with the baby, there was a chance that Kol could step up and they could be a family even if Kol wasn't the father. Suddenly feeling like things could start to get better, I got a boost of confidence as I started to walk towards the house. I took a deep breath and walked into the house. There was nothing but silence. I looked around the room and all I saw was boxes that haven't got moved into rooms yet. I walked over to one of the boxes that came from my room and I picked up a picture frame that was on top. The picture was of me, Stefan and Damon. I smiled at the picture even though I missed my brothers now more than ever. I glanced back down at the box and saw another picture frame sitting on top and I picked it up. It was a picture of me and Kol and I stared at it feeling the urge to cry. I heard something and I turned around to see Kol standing there looking at the floor. I quickly looked away and put the picture frames back into the box.

"Are you the only one here?" I asked.

"Yeah. Klaus went to find Elijah," Kol answered and I looked at him and nodded.

"Can we talk?" I asked knowing I could be walking on thin ice.

"About what?" Kol asked.

"You know what," I said looking at Kol with pleading eyes.

"There's nothing to talk about," Kol replied.

"You know that's not true. Kol, I know you don't believe me but I do still love you. And I always will. The one night stand with Klaus was a mistake. I was drunk and I was mourning your death. I felt lost. I wasn't having the best relationship with my brothers and I felt alone. Klaus was there. I don't want to be with Klaus. He's everything I hate. He's a monster. I want you," I explained.

"Stop. Just stop," Kol said looking down.

"Kol come on. We have to talk about this. You can't walk away from me every time I approach you about this," I said.

"The hell I can't," Kol said and turned around and started to walk away.

"No. Not this time," I said and I sped over to Kol and pushed him against the wall and kissed him with as much passion as I could. I could feel Kol kiss me back and I felt that tug of hope but it was soon crushed when Kol shoved me back and I flew back a few feet.

"Don't do that again," Kol said staring at me with a serious face then he walked away.

I stood there wondering what I just did. I sat down on the couch and just stared forward. I don't know how long I sat there but the next thing I know I heard the door open and shut. I looked up to see Klaus walking in.

"Where's Elijah?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. I found him and talked to him but I'm not sure where he went after that," Klaus lied.

"Oh," I said.

"Are you okay love?" Klaus asked walking towards me.

"No. Kol hates me," I said looking down.

"He'll get over it love," Klaus said; I started to rub my belly and Klaus looked at my stomach.

"Klaus, you can love this baby. It's okay," I said standing up; I could see the fear in his eyes and I walked over to him. I grabbed Klaus's hand and put it on my stomach. Klaus looked furious but scared.

"This baby needs a father," I said and before Klaus could say anything we heard a noise and looked over and Kol was standing there staring at us. I quickly took a step back from Klaus knowing how that probably looked to Kol. Kol then walked out of the house and I sighed heavily. I looked at Klaus.

"I'm going to bed," I said and walked upstairs and walked into my room. I laid on the bed and curled up and I suddenly felt tears roll down my cheeks. The hope that was just in my body was quickly fading. I just wanted Kol to be understanding. A voice in my head just kept telling me to give him time but it was hard. I loved Kol and I wanted him. I suddenly felt myself not being able to stop crying and I felt myself falling asleep. It had been a while since I cried myself to sleep but it looked like I was going to do that again. Tears soon blocked my view of everything and I found myself falling asleep hoping the next day was going to be better but knowing it probably wouldn't. I knew I was drifting to sleep and I whispered the words _I love you Kol_ to myself before everything went black and I fell asleep.

**There we go. I think my writer's block is over :) I'm hoping I don't get stuck again. I know this chapter wasn't the best but it was my filler chapter for the first episode of The Originals. The next one should be longer and better. And don't worry Kol/Ashley lovers...there will be some moments coming up eventually :) Hope you guys like this! :)**


	2. House Of The Rising Son

**Thank you to anyone who reads, follows, favorites or reviews this story! Here's the next chapter so I hope you enjoy!**

**General POV**

A day had passed and Ashley was still feeling gloomy. Kol was still ignoring her and she couldn't even talk to Elijah because no one had seen him or even heard from had stayed in the house all day not being in the mood to go out. Kol was out all day so of course Ashley thought the worse. She figured he was out trying to pick up another girl and that thought crushed Ashley. Klaus had convinced Ashley to go to a party that Marcel was throwing. She didn't wanna go and she especially didn't wanna go with Klaus but she knew Marcel was showing Klaus what has been going on in New Orleans so against Ashley's better judgement she agreed to go to the party with Klaus. So here she was walking along the balconies of the quarter with Marcel and Klaus.

"This is how I keep my guys happy. The occasional all you can eat buffet. My night walkers love it. I got them working hard trying to earn a daylight ring. They deserve to blow off a little steam. My day walkers are trusted few. They just like to party," Marcel explained and honestly Ashley felt sick seeing all the humans getting eaten.

"This is how I keep my guys happy. The occasional all you can eat buffet. My night walkers love it. I got them working hard trying to earn a daylight ring. They deserve to blow off a little steam. My day walkers are trusted few. They just like to party," Marcel explained with a smirk showing on his face.

"It's quite an operation. Tell me, what about the victims? It seems like a lot of graves to dig," Klaus said.

"And for once me and Klaus are wondering the same thing," Ashley added and Klaus shot her a small smirk.

"Can't kill them all. Too many folks go missing, tourisms drops so we heal them with a little vamp blood, erase their memory and send them on their way," Marcel replied.

"Just like that?" Ashley asked.

"Just like that sweetcheeks," Marcel said shooting a wink in Ashley's direction; Ashley rolled her eyes.

"I'm impressed," Klaus said.

"Nothing I didn't learn from you back in the day," Marcel stated; the three of them turned their attention to Thierry who was walking up to them.

"Marcel," Thierry greeted.

"What's up Thierry?" Marcel asked.

"Six of our guys were killed in a bar outside the quarter. Nightwalkers. No one saw who," Thierry explained and Ashley and Klaus looked at each other.

"Sorry guys but I gotta go take care of this," Marcel said now looking at Ashley and Klaus then walked away.

"Well, I'm going home so I can get to bed," Ashley said and Klaus nodded in agreement; the two of them walked home.

When Ashley and Klaus reached the house and they heard Rebekah's voice yelling for Klaus.

"No way!" Ashley said shocked and practically ran in the doors and saw Rebekah standing there with Hayley who was also staying with them so she could help Ashley out with the pregnancy. "Rebekah!"

"Ashley!" Rebekah yelled and sped over to her and hugged her tightly; Ashley returned the hug hoping that this meant Rebekah was there to stay.

While Rebekah and Ashley were hugging Kol had come down the stairs and at this point Ashley was only focused on Rebekah being there, not on the awkwardness between her and Kol. After Ashley and Rebekah got done hugging, Rebekah looked at Klaus.

"Little sister, I should have known. I assume the six dead vampires were your doing," Klaus said with a small smirk.

"They were very rude trying to victimize a poor innocent girl who was just trying to find her way to the quarter. So sorry. Were they friends of yours? Oh that's right. You don't have any friends," Rebekah said.

"Probably because he tries to sleep with their girl. Oh wait, that's just his brother he does that too," Kol piped in and Ashley somewhat looked down; Klaus had the urge to fight with him but he didn't want to upset Ashley.

"I do have friends. I have Marcel. You remember him don't you? Yes of course you do. He fancies himself the king of the quarter now and he has these rules about killing vampires. It'll be fun to see what sort of punishment he comes up with for you," Klaus explained.

"I don't care about Marcel or his rules. Elijah doesn't welsh on deals. What did you do to him?" Rebekah asked and Ashley looked at Klaus.

"Perhaps he's on holiday. Or taking a long autumn nap upstairs. Well go on. Take a look around. You remember this house as well as I," Klaus said.

"I remember everything," Rebekah said leaving the room.

"Did you do something to Elijah?" Ashley asked.

"Now love, would I do that?" Klaus asked with a small smirk and Ashley shook her head and left the room; Kol and Klaus briefly glared at each other before Kol went back upstairs.

Ashley went into the living room and just stared at the fireplace while listening in on Rebekah and Klaus's conversation about Elijah. Before she knew it, Rebekah was walking into the room. Ashley looked up at her.

"You wanna help me find Elijah?" Rebekah asked Ashley.

"Yeah," Ashley answered.

"Okay I know just where to start looking at. Come on," Rebekah said and led Ashley down to the basement where the coffins are.

"You think Klaus daggered Elijah?" Ashley asked.

"It's possible. But Elijah's coffin isn't here so Klaus must have stashed him somewhere else," Rebekah replied.

"Typical Klaus," Ashley commented.

"Yeah...why did you sleep with him again?" Rebekah asked.

"I was drunk and mourning the loss of Kol. It was a mistake that I regret everyday," Ashley answered.

"So you don't have feelings for him?" Rebekah asked.

"No. The only one I have feelings for is Kol. The only reason I want anything to do with Klaus is this baby and I'm not even sure how Klaus feels about the baby. I want to try and keep my family together and I'm not even sure if that's what Klaus wants," Ashley explained.

"Klaus wants you," Rebekah stated.

"No Klaus wants to get revenge on Kol. That's what I am to him," Ashley replied.

"Ash I'm telling you, Klaus has feelings for you. He's just scared to feel anything. You should have just stayed in Mystic Falls where things were simple. Being here in the middle of Niklaus and Kol's war is not a good place to be," Rebekah explained.

"Well I can't go back now. The witches put some kind of hex on me and now I can't leave New Orleans or I die," Ashley explained.

"I see," Rebekah said.

"So are you sticking around?" Ashley asked hoping she'd say yes.

"No," Rebekah answered.

"Damn," Ashley said and Rebekah smiled.

"You'll be okay. Kol will come around," Rebekah said.

"I hope so," Ashley responded.

The two girls then walked upstairs where Hayley was standing.

"I'm gonna go out for a bit to roam around. Wanna come Ash?" Rebekah asked.

"Nah I'm alright. Thanks though," Ashley said and Rebekah nodded.

"I'll go with you," Hayley added.

"Okay come on wolf girl," Rebekah said and the two of them walked out; Ashley took a deep breath knowing that she was alone in the house with Kol. She hesitantly walked upstairs, trying to avoid Kol. She managed to go to her room without having a run in with Kol. She then laid on her bed and ended up taking a nap.

Later on that night, Klaus and Hayley were out of the house. Kol was still in the house so Rebekah decided to take Ashley out for a walk. There Rebekah and Ashley got ambushed by some of Marcel's night walkers and Rebekah killed them all. Rebekah then rushed Ashley back to the house and dragged the night walkers with her. She then called Klaus, who was not happy.

"This is why I told you never to leave the house. We can't have a risk of somebody finding out your pregnant. I had a plan and you ruined it. And Rebekah, you've been leaving a trail of dead bodies everywhere," Klaus ranted.

"Don't give me that crap about having a plan. We've been waiting on you to execute a plan and you've been doing nothing. Elijah made a deal to protect your child so that it could save you from your selfish, rotten self. You obviously don't give a damn about the child or Elijah because what have you done to honor it?" Rebekah argued; just then Kol walked out of the house and stood behind Ashley and Rebekah.

"I have done everything. Let me spell it out for you. From the day I arrived Marcel hasn't trusted me. From day one, he's had his vampires ingest toxic vein which as we know, protects them from my mind control. I needed a spy. Someone on the inside with me, whom Marcel would never suspect so I created a day zero and got there first. Marcel had just lost six vampires thanks to your little murder spree and he needed new recruits so I made the new one mine. Before he had even a drop of vervain I compelled him. But we all know the real way through a man is through his heart so I compelled Cami," Klaus explained then stormed into the house, Ashley, Rebekah and Kol following him.

"Does anyone have any more questions?" Klaus asked and everyone looked away or down. "No? Good. Because I have a question Ashley. What were you doing in the french quarter in the first place?"

Ashley stayed silent.

"Answer me!" Klaus snapped.

"Leave her be," Rebekah said.

"Niklaus enough," Kol said which shocked Ashley.

"I went for a walk with Rebekah," Ashley replied.

"A walk? You can walk around here. Why did you have to go to the french quarter to go for a walk?" Klaus snapped at her.

"To get away from you!" Ashley snapped back; Rebekah stood there shocked while Klaus got angry.

Klaus then sped Ashley against a wall and held her throat choking her. Ashley gasped for air.

"Nik no!" Rebekah yelled and all of a sudden Klaus was being thrown back by Kol and he stood in front of Ashley protectively.

"Keep your hands off of her!" Kol yelled and it shocked Rebekah and Ashley and even Klaus.

Ashley tried catching her breath while Rebekah rubbed her back. Klaus still looked angry.

"Nik you love her! What are you doing?" Rebekah asked Klaus; Klaus then came to grip on what he just did.

"It's okay to care. It's okay to want something. That's all Elijah wanted. That's all he's ever wanted for you. If you want Ashley then that's okay. If you want this baby, that's okay too," Rebekah said trying to comfort Klaus; Ashley then calmed down and she felt no reason to be scared of Klaus and for some reason, she didn't feel mad at him. Kol looked down as Klaus sat on a chair.

"I gave Elijah to Marcel," Klaus admitted and Rebekah and Ashley looked at Klaus shocked.

"What?" Rebekah asked.

"Marcel was nervous. It's bad enough our whole family was returning to town. His crew was getting antsy. He wanted Elijah gone so...I gave him a peace offering," Klaus explained.

"You bartered our brother?" Kol asked.

"I have a plan. Gain Marcel's trust, dismantle his empire, honor Elijah's wish that the baby be born. I am executing my plan the only way I know how," Klaus said then looked at Kol. "If you don't like it, there's the door. See if I care."

Klaus stood up and walked away while Rebekah, Kol and Ashley stood there shocked.

Later that night Ashley was sitting on the back porch just staring off into the distance. She then looked over when she heard someone come out of the house and she was shocked to see Kol walking towards her. She was even more shocked when he sat in the chair next to hers. Kol stared forward not knowing how to start the conversation so he took it easy.

"How are you feeling?" Kol asked.

"I'm not sure. I don't get why Klaus gets like that," Ashley replied.

"I do," Kol said and him and Ashley looked at each other. "He loves you."

There was a moment of silence.

"Well he's got a funny way of showing it," Ashley said trying not to upset Kol.

"It's Niklaus. He's always been that way. When he gets close to something or someone, his instinct is to push them away," Kol explained.

"I guess that's how a lot of people operate," Ashley said.

"Yeah," Kol simply stated.

"Thank you for standing up for me earlier. It's good to know that you don't completely want me dead," Ashley said and Kol studied her.

"I never want you dead. Yeah things are messed up between us and I can't stand to look at you most of the time but I would never wish death upon you," Kol said.

"That means a lot to hear you say that," Ashley said and the two of them just stared at each other for a minute before Kol broke the eye contact.

"I better get to bed," Kol said standing up.

"Kol, I-" Ashley started to say before Kol cut her off.

"Ashley don't make this more than it was. I was just making sure you were okay," Kol said.

"Does that still mean you care?" Ashley asked and Kol looked away.

"Goodnight Ashley," Kol said then walked back into the house; Ashley sighed.

Ashley then sat there for a few minutes then went inside the house and went up to her room. Ashley picked her phone up and sent a text message to Stefan and Damon

_Hey bros. I miss you guys more than you know. I'm hoping soon we can all three get together. I need a hug from my big brothers. Love you guys so much. XOXOXO_

Ashley then put her phone down and crawled into bed and before she knew it, she was falling asleep.

The next morning came around and Rebekah and Kol were out of the house. Ashley was still asleep in her room and Klaus was walking around the upstairs. He then came to Ashley's room and saw Ashley asleep in her room. He then walked in and looked at her sleeping figure. He felt guilty about choking her and he wanted to make it up to her more than anything. Ashley then woke up while he was looking at her.

"You're awake," Klaus said.

"I could barely sleep all night," Ashley said sitting up and Klaus walked over to the window and stared out it.

Ashley wanted to be mad at him so badly but for some reason she just couldn't.

"I'm really sorry about what I did to you. I didn't mean to choke you. I know I've sorta been suffocating you lately but that's only because...I don't know," Klaus said gently.

"You know why. We both know," Ashley said while looking at the bed; she slowly looked up and met Klaus's eyes. "When I was fighting off those vampires I realized I wasn't just protecting myself. All I know is when push came to shove, I realized I wouldn't let anyone hurt it. The walk wasn't about getting away from you. It was about getting away from the danger, the tension, the madness."

"We're a lot a like. I've told you that before. We're backed into a corner and we need to fight out of it. It's time to fight," Klaus said.

"Well after all, I am a Salvatore. Fighting is in my blood," Ashley said and Klaus smirked and got ready to walk out but Ashley started talking.

"This whole thing with Marcel, the deal you have with the witches, trying to take him down and take what's his, I know you two once loved each other like family. What happened? You never told me the story with that," Ashley said.

"I made Marcel everything that he is. I treated him like a son and when my father chased me and my family from New Orleans a hundred years ago, we believed Marcel was killed. We each mourned him in our own way. Yet when I returned I found not only that he survived, he had thrived. Instead of seeking us out, instead of sticking together as one, he made a choice to take everything my family had built and make it his own. Now he is living in our home, he is sleeping in our beds. I want it all back and if I have to push him out to get it, then that's exactly what I'll do," Klaus explained.

"I'm on your side. We're on your side," Ashley said glancing down at her belly. "Family first right?"

Klaus kind of smiled then walked out. Ashley looked at her phone which her background was a picture of her and Kol.

"And I will get you back Kol. I'm not letting you go that easily," Ashley said while looking at her background and she kind of smiled thinking of their little moment the previous night and knowing he still had to care about her a little bit. Ashley knew she was going to try anything and everything to get Kol back.


	3. Tangled Up In Blue

**Thank you to anyone who reads, reviews, favorites or follows this story! I had a lot of ideas for this chapter and I had fun writing it! Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

_Tangled Up In Blue_

**General POV**

The next morning Ashley woke up with a smile on her face knowing that her and Kol had a small moment the previous night. She knew deep down inside that he was starting to let himself forgive her but she also knew she still had a long road ahead of her before they got back together, especially with Klaus making it hard on him. She knew she was not going to give up though. She could hear Rebekah and Klaus talking downstairs so she decided to go down and see what they were talking about.

"So what's the plan?" Ashley asked knowing they needed one to get Elijah back.

Ashley missed Elijah being around playing peacekeeper and she missed confiding in him about her love triangle between his two brothers.

"Well that depends what plan you mean love. My plan for global domination or Rebekah's plan to find love in a cruel world," Klaus said teasing his sister; Rebekah grabbed a pencil and threw it at Klaus but he caught it before it hit him.

"The plan to rescue Elijah. You know, the other brother you betrayed," Ashley said and Klaus smirked at her.

"I never betrayed Kol," Klaus said.

"Right. You only locked him in a box many times and slept with his girlfriend when you knew she was grieving him and then knocked her up in the process," Rebekah said and Ashley nodded along with that.

"Well there is that," Klaus said letting a smirk show again; Ashley rolled her eyes at him.

"Anyway, you two said that you would get him back so is there a plan or what?" Ashley asked; Rebekah looked at Klaus and smiled.

"Okay. I daggered Elijah in order to gain Marcel's trust. If I had known he would place my brother in the hands of a particularly nasty teenage witch, I certainly would've weighed my options a bit differently. Sister, please take over the rest," Klaus said looking at Rebekah now.

"The plan is for Niklaus to simply ask Marcel for Elijah back," Rebekah said and Ashley looked at Klaus.

"That's not the whole plan is it?" Ashley asked looking back to Rebekah now.

"Klaus may be a miserable excuse for a sibling but there is no one more diabolical. You know this," Rebekah explained.

"Well that's only plan A love. There's always a plan B," Klaus said.

"I'm scared to ask," Ashley replied.

"War," Klaus said and smirked again; they all looked at each other.

"Oh boy," Ashley replied.

"Relax love. I won't let anything happen to you and you won't be in the crossfire," Klaus said.

"Super," Ashley replied giving Klaus a thumbs up; Klaus smiled and Ashley looked at Rebekah. "Do you know where Kol is?"

"He left this morning to go feed I think," Rebekah answered.

"Keeping tabs on him I see," Klaus stated.

"Oh shut up. That's not what I'm doing. We had a small moment last night and I just wanted to talk to him about it," Ashley responded and Klaus could feel the jealousy rise in him; he was hoping since Kol and Ashley were fighting that he could win Ashley over.

"Did you guys kiss?" Rebekah asked hopeful.

"I wish. We just talked a little bit without him yelling at me. But I think he's starting to cave," Ashley said.

"Well let's all jump for joy for that. Kol won't be a grumpy dick anymore," Klaus said and left the room.

"He seriously needs to get over you," Rebekah said.

"Tell me about it. If he didn't make things so hard, me and Kol would be back together by now. I'm sure of it," Ashley said.

"For sure. Just don't give up on Kol," Rebekah said.

"I won't," Ashley said and Rebekah gave her a smile and walked away.

Ashley then walked out and started walking around town. She saw Kol sitting on a bench and she smiled and walked over to him and sat by him.

"Hey," Ashley said; Kol looked at her then looked into the distance.

"What are you doing here?" Kol asked her.

"Just out for a walk. You?" Ashley asked.

"Same," Kol answered; Ashley decided she would do small talk.

"Did you sleep well last night?" Ashley asked him and he kind of chuckled and looked at her.

"We're not doing this. This small talk, it's not going to work," Kol said and Ashley was kind of taken aback.

"I don't know what you mean," Ashley said.

"Yes you do. Look, last night I was making a gesture to make sure you were okay. That's it. Take the gesture and that's it. Don't assume I forgive you," Kol said.

"I'm not assuming that. I'm hoping that it's a start of forgiveness," Ashley said.

"Well it's not. You slept with my brother. I can't forgive you for that. Especially since you're pregnant," Kol said and Ashley wanted to cry but she stayed strong.

"It was a drunken one night stand. I was grieving for you and I didn't know what I was doing. And I had no idea there was going to be a baby out of it. I love you Kol. Not Klaus," Ashley said then her phone rang; she sighed and took it out of her pocket. She internally groaned as she saw it was Klaus calling her. She knew she had to answer it though.

"Not a good time," Ashley said answering the phone.

"Well sorry love but I thought you'd wanna know that Sophie is coming over to the house," Klaus said; Ashley glanced at Kol watching his reaction when he realized that Klaus was the one on the other end of the phone call. Kol rolled his eyes.

"Sophie's coming to the house? Why?" Ashley asked confused on why she would be coming to the house.

"Come here and find out," Klaus said and Ashley internally groaned.

"Fine. I'll be there soon," Ashley said then hung up; she looked over at Kol and stood up. "Are you going home right now?"

"Nah. I think I'll avoid that meeting. But you and your lover can have at it," Kol said standing up; he went to turn away but Ashley grabbed his arm.

"Kol, I-" Ashley started to say but Kol cut her off.

"Just go be with your boyfriend," Kol said then walked away; Ashley sighed as she once again felt tears pushing in her eyes but she knew it wasn't the time for crying.

Ashley then walked back to the house and walked in.

She could hear Rebekah's voice but then she was shocked to hear Sophie's voice.

"Are you out of your mind?" She heard Sophie say.

"It's quite simple. We need you to perform a teeny tiny locator spell to help us find our brother," Rebekah said; Ashley then walked into the room and she saw Klaus was also in the room. Rebekah, Sophie and Klaus all looked at Ashley when she entered the room before Sophie started to talk.

"Witches who practice magic in this town get caught and they get killed," Sophie said.

"Yes, about that...it seems you left out a crucial detail when we made our deal. Marcel's secret weapon. The way he knows when a witch is using magic," Klaus said.

"Short girl, cute as a button, anger issues," Rebekah added on and Sophie looked shocked.

"Davina?" Sophie asked and Ashley studied her expression then looked at Klaus before Sophie started to talk again. "Where have you seen her?"

"I don't know. The little brat erased my memory right after she threw me out a window with her bloody mind," Rebekah answered.

"Let me cut to the chase, Davina has Elijah. Your witches, I assume, want to get Davina away from Marcel. We don't know where she is. We need magic," Klaus said as Ashley stood beside him.

"Davina would sense it," Sophie said.

"What if there's another witch? A traitor? Katie for example was to perform much more powerful magic at the same time. That would create a smoke screen concealing your very small spell from Davina," Rebekah explained.

"Katie doesn't deserve to die," Sophie said and Klaus slammed his hands on the table.

"Sophie Deroux, you're in no position to be so principled. You can't win a war without a few losses. How many times have the vampires been one step ahead or known something they shouldn't? Your sister executed in the public square for practicing magic. You knew she'd be caught. Did she even attempt to flee?" Klaus asked and Ashley knew Sophie was getting upset.

"Klaus, back off a little," Ashley said.

"She was caught hiding in a cargo hole fraider before it set sail down to the Mississippi," Sophie replied.

"And who manages Marcel's business at the docks?" Klaus asked her.

"Katie's boyfriend Thierry," Sophie answered and they all looked at each other.

A few minutes later, Klaus dismissed Sophie out of the house. Rebekah went to run some errands and that left Ashley and Klaus at the house. Ashley stood in the living room staring out the window and Klaus walked in.

"You're going to the charity event tonight correct?" Klaus asked her and she continued to look out the window.

"I don't wanna go," Ashley answered.

"Too bad love. You're going," Klaus told her and she then looked at him.

"Why? You're actually telling me to get out of the house when before you hounded me because I left the house?" Ashley asked.

"Well, we can't seem suspicious and it'll seem that way if you don't come to it. Besides, I'll be there too," Klaus said.

"Yeah because that's so comforting," Ashley said sarcastically and Klaus smirked.

"You can go with Rebekah to it. I'll see you there," Klaus said then walked out; Ashley just sighed as she tried to cheer herself up.

Later on that night Rebekah and Ashley got ready for the charity event. Ashley was wearing a long blue dress and her hair was curled.

"You look beautiful. Klaus and Kol will be fighting over you all night," Rebekah said and Ashley's eyes widened.

"Kol's gonna be there?" Ashley asked shocked.

"Yeah. I thought you knew that?" Rebekah asked her.

"Me and Kol haven't had a good day today," Ashley said looking down.

"Well, that will change once he sees how gorgeous you look," Rebekah said and Ashley smiled.

"You look beautiful too Beks," Ashley said.

"Thanks. Now let's do this," Rebekah said grinning and Ashley smiled as the girls walked out.

Rebekah and Ashley arrived at the charity event and Ashley couldn't help but smile as she walked in. She remembered that the first time she really talked to Kol was the formal ball at the Mikaelson mansion. The music was loud at the charity event but Ashley liked it knowing it'd be a good distraction in case things didn't go well with her and Kol. Ashley and Rebekah were then joined by Klaus wearing a black tuxedo and a smirk on his face. Ashley suddenly felt something weird in her...she thought Klaus had actually looked handsome. She shook the thought from her mind once he looked at her.

"You look beautiful love," Klaus said to Ashley and Rebekah cleared her throat making Klaus smirk bigger. "And you too Rebekah."

"Thank you Nik. Quite the party," Rebekah said.

"Well it is certainly a fitting backdrop for tonight's events," Klaus said and just then the three of them saw Cami walk in to the party.

"What's she doing here?" Klaus asked and Ashley tried to read his expression.

"What better way to distract Marcel than to put his very human new girl in a room full of vampires?" Rebekah asked then walked away to Cami and started talking to her; Klaus kept his eyes intently on Cami and for some reason Ashley felt a hint of jealousy hit her.

_No...Don't let yourself feel jealous. You have no reason to be jealous. You don't even like Klaus. You love Kol._

Ashley tried to shake her own thoughts before Klaus caught on to what she was thinking. Klaus then walked up and joined Cami and Rebekah. Ashley followed suit.

"My sister is right. You do look stunning," Klaus told Cami and Ashley felt that pit in her stomach and she started to panic herself.

"You clean up pretty well yourself," Cami said and Ashley started to go crazy in her own mind.

"Well you're fooled love. I'm the devil in disguise," Klaus said with a smirk on his face.

_Is he flirting with her?_

"You two chit chat. I need booze. Ashley, wanna come with me?" Rebekah asked noticing that Ashley's expression had been changing.

"Yeah," Ashley replied and the two walked over to the drink table; Ashley watched Cami and Klaus talk.

"Are you okay?" Rebekah asked and Ashley looked at her.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Ashley asked.

"Well you've been raging with jealousy since blondie walked in," Rebekah said with a small smirk and Ashley chuckled.

"I'm not jealous. I love Kol," Ashley said.

"I know you love Kol but Ash let's face it, lately Klaus has been treating you better than Kol and it's understandable if you developed feelings for him. You've grown closer to Klaus," Rebekah said and Ashley shook her head.

"I don't have any feelings for Klaus. Me and Kol are just going through a rough patch. That's it," Ashley said and Rebekah got ready to say something but Marcel walked up to them.

"Ashley you look ravishing," Marcel said and Ashley smiled a little.

"Thanks. I'll leave you two to talk," Ashley said then walked away; she found herself against a wall in a corner watching everyone dance and talk. Ashley then felt the presence of someone beside her and she looked over to see Kol standing beside her staring at the crowd. "Kol."

Ashley was shocked that he was even standing close to her.

"You look very pretty," Kol said looking like he was uncomfortable; Ashley wanted to grin but she held it in.

"Thank you. You look very handsome yourself," Ashley said and Kol smirked.

"I always look handsome," Kol said and this time Ashley couldn't hold back a smile.

"I didn't know you were coming," Ashley said.

"Yeah well I guess I should make an appearance considering I am an Original," Kol said and a slow song came on; Ashley noticed Cami and Marcel dancing and Rebekah and Klaus staring at the two of them dancing. Ashley forgot about the thoughts she was having for Klaus. She couldn't dare to think those thoughts especially when Kol was being decent to her at the moment.

"Do you wanna dance?" Kol asked and Ashley looked at him very shocked.

"You wanna dance with me?" Ashley asked and she could almost see the sorrow in his eyes.

"Just because we've been fighting doesn't mean everything I feel for you goes away," Kol said and Ashley felt like she could cry.

"Yes. I would love to dance with you," Ashley said with her eyes becoming wet.

Kol then took her hand gently and they walked out to the dance floor. They started slow dancing, shoulder to shoulder but Ashley didn't care...she was dancing with the man she loved.

As Ashley and Kol were dancing, Rebekah and Klaus's eyes had shifted to them. Ashley noticed them staring at them, Rebekah smiling at the sight of them dancing but Klaus glaring at the sight. Ashley ignored it and shook it off.

"Listen, about earlier-" Ashley started to say but Kol cut her off.

"Don't. It's my fault. I know I have my moments where I blow up. I just can't shake the thought of you and Klaus," Kol said looking down; Ashley then made him look at her.

"Nothing is going on with me and Klaus. We made a mistake by sleeping together and now we're going to have a baby. There's no feelings there. I love you and only you," Ashley said to Kol and he look like he wanted to open up to her and Ashley could tell. "Hey, come on. Talk to me."

Kol looked like he wanted to say something but just then Ashley and Kol saw that Diego was whispering something into Marcel's ear. Ashley noticed that Rebekah was gone and Klaus watching the same thing. Marcel then stared intently at something and Kol and Ashley soon realized that Thierry was standing by the doorway. Marcel then walked over to Ashley and Kol.

"Can you do me a favor Ashley?" Marcel asked still staring at Thierry.

"Uh what is it?" Ashley asked sceptical.

"Word on the street is that you're a good singer. Distract these people from what I'm about to do," Marcel said then walked over to Thierry and dragged him outside of the party.

Ashley and Kol looked at each other and everyone kind of looked confused. Ashley then went up to the stage and compelled the DJ then she walked up to the microphone and cleared her throat. Everyone then looked at her and she noticed Klaus and Kol were now standing side by side.

"Hi guys. Um, I know this isn't open mic night or anything like that but I'm going to sing a song. This is one of my favorite songs so I hope you like it as much as I do," Ashley said and the Mikaelson brothers both showed small smiles on their faces as the music started playing and Ashley started to sing.

_Clear blue water, high tide came and brought you in_

_And I could go on and on, on and on, and I will_

_Skies grew darker, currents swept you out again_

_And you were just gone and gone, gone and gone_

_In silent screams,_

_in wildest dreams_

_I never dreamed of this_

_This love is good, this love is bad_

_This love is alive back from the dead_

_These hands had to let it go free_

_And this love came back to me_

_Tossing, turning, struggled through the night with someone new_

_And I could go on and on, on and on_

_Lantern burning, flickered in my mind for only you_

_But you're still gone, gone, gone_

_Been losing grip_

_oh, sinking ships_

_You showed up just in time_

_This love is good, this love is bad_

_This love is alive back from the dead_

_These hands had to let it go free_

_And this love came back to me_

_This love left a permanent mark_

_This love is glowing in the dark_

_These hands had to let it go free_

_And this love came back to me_

_This love, this love, this love, this love._

_Your kiss, my cheek, I watched you leave_

_Your smile, my ghost, I fell to my knees_

_When you're young you just run_

_But you come back to what you need_

_This love is good, this love is bad_

_This love is alive back from the dead_

_These hands had to let it go free_

_And this love came back to me_

_This love left a permanent mark_

_This love is glowing in the dark_

_These hands had to let it go free_

_And this love came back to me_

_This love, this love, this love, this love_

The crowd started clapping and cheering after she sang. Ashley smiled but she wanted to cry, thinking of Kol the whole time she was singing.

"Thank you guys," Ashley said and walked off the stage and she walked over to Kol and Klaus.

"That was amazing love," Klaus complimented first.

"It really was. It was beautiful," Kol added on.

"Thanks guys," Ashley said with a small smile; Kol and Ashley then stared at each other for a moment.

Klaus then got jealous and walked over to Cami and started talking to her. Ashley didn't even acknowledge him leaving because she was so lost in Kol's eyes. Just then Kol cleared his throat and broke the eye contact.

"Um I should get home. These kind of parties really aren't my style," Kol said.

"I'll come with you," Ashley offered hoping he'd accept.

"No it's okay. You're finally out of the house and enjoying yourself. You should stay," Kol said and Ashley wanted to object but she figured she shouldn't push too hard; she nodded. "You look beautiful."

And with that Kol was gone and Ashley felt a small smile appear on her face. She knew that she had broken Kol down a little more and she was convinced that it was only a matter of time until they were back together. Just then Ashley saw Marcel and a few other men accompany Thierry outside. Ashley noticed Klaus watching the same scene. Ashley then saw Klaus go stand in the doorway so she followed him and stood by him. Just as she got beside Klaus she saw Katie do magic and suddenly all the vampires were on the ground in pain. Marcel fought up against the powers. He then tried to charge Katie but she did more magic and he fell back down.

"Die you son of a bitch," Katie said with a stake in her hand and with that Klaus smirked and sped up behind Katie and snapped her neck. Katie fell to the ground lifeless as Ashley walked into the street and took her spot beside Klaus. She was trying to grip what all had just happened. Marcel and Klaus exchanged glances. Klaus nodded and looked at Ashley.

"Head home love. It's safer for you there," Klaus told her.

"But-" Ashley tried to argue but Klaus held up his hand.

"Please love. I'll be home in a little bit," Klaus said and Ashley nodded then walked away.

Ashley walked home and walked in and took a breath. Although the last twenty minutes was crazy, she was happy because of what had happened with her and Kol. Ashley then went to Kol's room and saw that he was asleep on his bed. She smiled at the sight of him sleeping peacefully. She then walked to her room and got undressed and into pajamas. She sat down on her bed and thought about the moments that her and Kol had shared. She also thought about the thoughts she was having before Kol showed up to the party. She shook off those thoughts not allowing herself to feel anything for Klaus. Her thoughts were interrupted by Klaus standing in her doorway.

"That was fast," Ashley said hoping to not give away the thoughts she was just having.

"I told you it would only be a little bit," Klaus said and him and Ashley stayed silent for a moment before Klaus spoke again. "I talked to Marcel. We are getting Elijah back."

"See, being diabolical works for you," Ashley said with a small smile but Klaus kept a serious face.

"You miss Kol. What is it about my brother that makes you love him so much? Why do you admire him so much?" Klaus asked and Ashley turned serious now.

"Look, I know everyone thinks he's an ass but he's not. He loved me. He was kind and caring towards me. I know the real him and I'll get that side of him back," Ashley said vowing it and Klaus looked like he was going to cry; Klaus turned around and got ready to walk out.

"Hey," Ashley said making Klaus stop in his tracks but still had his back to her. "I think it's a girl."

Klaus hesitated but smiled as he kept his back to her.

"How do you know?" Klaus asked.

"Gut feeling," Ashley said and Klaus decided not to say anything and just walked out.

Ashley smiled a little knowing Klaus was secretly smiling with that news. Ashley then laid down and fell fast asleep with a smile on her face.


End file.
